


Oh, My Love

by Chiomi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiomi/pseuds/Chiomi
Summary: This year, Adrien is going to get Valentine's Dayright.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/gifts).



> I hope you like it! Title and a couple references are from A Red Red Rose by Robbie Burns. Red roses symbolize love, lilac symbolizes first love, and freesia signifies innocence.

This Valentine’s Day, everything was going to go right. Adrien was determined on that front. He hadn’t tried to do a card - had instead flowers, and he had put together the perfect first date. Now he just needed Ladybug to show up for it.

He rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck as he waited for Alya to finish her conversation with Marinette, then dove in front of her, nearly smacking into the wall before he could affect a nonchalant lean against it. “Hey, Alya.”

She raised both eyebrows at him. “Hi, Adrien. What’s up?”

“So, uh, I was wondering -. I’m hoping to ask Ladybug out for Valentine’s Day, but I can’t contact her directly, so I was hoping -”

Alya crossed her arms, patently unimpressed. “You want me to post an invitation on the Ladyblog.”

“Would you?” He widened his eyes in his best pleading look.

“I’m not showing favoritism,” she said flatly. “Impartiality is too important. So, I mean, I can if you want, but if I post yours I’ll post invitations from anyone else who wants to as either of them out.”

He grinned at her. “That’s fine! That’d be great. You’re the best, Alya.”

She softened, rolling her eyes playfully. “Obviously. Text me the details later.”

He did, and only a couple hours later got the update from the Ladyblog:

> _ Hey, Ladybug fans! _
> 
> _ Romance is in the air with Valentine’s Day just around the corner. Seeing as we all love our superheroes, it seemed only fair to organize reaching out. Send in your Valentine wishes and I’ll post them for Ladybug and Chat Noir. _

He sent in his invitation, hoping Ladybug would agree. Well, he thought she would: she’d rescued him, and he knew without any ego or false modesty that being Supermodel Adrien Agreste would work in his favor. Just to be sure, he’d double-check her plans as Chat Noir, but he felt like that’d be too close to giving the game away.

Because Alya was the best, Adrien’s invitation was up - was the only one up - the next time he refreshed the page.

> Picnic in a greenhouse?
> 
> On Valentine’s Day at 2pm, please do me the honor of coming to my house (you’ve been there before) for a picnic surrounded by roses that are only half as beautiful as you.
> 
> -Adrien

Heart in his throat, Adrien tucked away his phone and then his smile and got back to work.

#

There was an akuma the day before Valentine’s Day, someone who’d taken rejection ungracefully. Adrien took it as a welcome distraction, because he was pretty sure if he bugged his cook about the picnic one more time she’d come after him with a cleaver. He and Ladybug dispatched the akuma handily, and then he hesitated before leaving, his ring already two paw-pads down. “Did you see the Valentines thing on the Ladyblog?”

She blushed bright pink beneath the mask. “Yeah! Yes. Yep.”

His heart beat faster at the idea that maybe she was excited about the invitation from him. He swung his baton over his shoulder and draped both arms on it, super casual. “So are you going to go with someone?”

She nodded, pigtails bouncing with her enthusiasm. “Yeah. I’m not going to post it on the Ladyblog, though, because he - I - oh. I don’t want it to be a press thing? I think he gets enough of that.”

Adrien couldn’t stop the slow smile splitting his face. He was so deep in love with this girl. “Yeah? So you’re going with the model?”

Ladybug bit her lip, and his heart was full to bursting with her loveliness. “Don’t tell anyone?”

He bowed. “Of course, my Lady.”

Meeting his gaze, some of the brilliance faded from the sparkle in her eyes. “Um, are you -”

His ring and her earrings beeped in sync. “Oh, drat,” Ladybug said.

“See you next time, bugaboo,” Adrien said, then launched himself away before she could ask him what his Valentine’s plans were.

#

Valentine’s Day dawned cold and clear and bright. The path to the greenhouse that cut through the garden would definitely be the fastest way to set up for the picnic, but it was cold enough that Adrien lugged the picnic blanket and some pillows and a couple lap blankets along the circuitous route that let him stay inside. It occurred to him, as the precarious stack in his arms once again tried to escape, that getting this right might have been two trips along this circuitous route. But he made it to the greenhouse without dropping anything, and Plagg was able to open the door for him.

The greenhouse was like it’s own little patch of spring in the middle of late winter, smelling of earth and green growing things no matter the time of year. It was going to be too warm in there for lap blankets, but it still felt like a day for snuggling.

He set everything up, then looked around and brushed his hands off on his pants. Okay. This would be good. She’d probably like it. He went back in to get himself ready - showering and then putting on deodorant and the outfit he’d decided on the day before, then a different outfit, then a new shirt, then more deodorant because he was sweating nervously. Okay. Right. Almost ready. This was going to be the best Valentine’s Day ever, and Adrien felt kind of like everything inside him was carbonated. The fizz and pressure of anticipation were driving him crazy.

Plagg, floating in front of Adrien’s computer watching cartoons, advised him, “Chill. It’s going to be fine.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Adrien retorted, and closed the door behind him.

Nathalie intercepted him on his way back to the greenhouse. “Your order has arrived, Adrien.”

He brightened. “Yeah?”

She allowed herself the smallest of smiles. “It’s in the entry. I assume your guest is not expected to arrive that way?”

He shook his head, blushing. “And it’s okay that it’ll be a few hours? No one else is going to be in the greenhouse?”

“No, Adrien. Let me know when you’re done.”

He grinned at her and raced to scoop up his present and the picnic basket. He took everything to the greenhouse and sat cross-legged on the blanket so he could obsessively check his phone. What if an akuma showed up? That would be the worst. Adrien got absorbed about in checking the hashtag that he almost didn’t notice the hesitant knock on the greenhouse door. But he did, and jumped up. There she was. Ladybug was just outside the door, one hand tucked shyly behind her back as she knocked. Adrien hastened to let her in. “Ladybug! I’m so glad you came.”

A blush was already showing on her cheeks, a line of high color just under her mask. Unless it was the cold wind outside. Was it presumptuous to think it was because of him? It probably was. But she was _here_. “Hi, Adrien,” she said breathlessly.

They smiled at each other until Adrien realized he was letting in the cold air. “Oh! Come in. Over here. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you, too. I, um -” she thrust forward the hand she’d had behind her back, pushing a small box of chocolates into his hand.

“Thank you,” he said, and they stood there a moment. He was just so happy to be with her that he couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t give him away. He remembered his gift with a start. “I got you something, too,” he blurted.

He hurried back to the blankets and picked up his present: two dozen red, red roses in a glass vase. He bit his lip and hoped they weren’t too much. He’d just - he wanted to show her how amazing he thought she was, and there was no physical way to compass that, but roses the color of her suit were at least something.

“Oh,” she said, soft and long, taking the roses in both hands and burying her face in them. “No one’s ever got me roses before,” she said, her voice softer than he’d ever heard it before.

Adrien reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “I - um. I just think you should always have roses, m- Ladybug. They’re the only thing that’s almost as beautiful as you.”

Now she was definitely blushing, and her eyes were brighter in contrast. “Then you should have roses, too.”

He wanted to kiss every part of her face. “Um! Thank you. Uh - can I give you a tour? There are - plants. Lots of them.”

“I’d like that,” she said, and put down the roses. She held out her hand and he took it, gesture automatic. But then - oh. She smiled at him and said, “Lead the way.”

Adrien gave her a tour of the greenhouse, showing her the perpetual roses and the lilac and freesia already in bloom in the perpetual spring inside the greenhouse. Eventually they circled back to the picnic basket and he had to relinquish her hand to they could both sit and he could unpack the picnic. Conversation with her was nearly as easy as it always was, except that he had to watch to not call her any of his usual endearments. He’d agreed as Chat Noir to not reveal their identities to each other, and he’d keep his word to her - forever and through anything. But this way he got to court her, too, and he thought his heart would burst with it.

This was the best Valentine’s Day ever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [While the Sands 'o Life Shall Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442044) by [Anthemyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/pseuds/Anthemyst)




End file.
